


Sa Maling Akala Ikaw Pala'y Mapapasaakin

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Balikbayan!Jongin, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors!Kaisoo, kinda enemies to lovers, teacher!kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sa pagbalik ni Jongin galing London ay siya ring panunumbalik ng inis ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.





	Sa Maling Akala Ikaw Pala'y Mapapasaakin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



"Kyungsoo, bumalik na si Jongin galing UK ah." Chismis ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan habang naglilinis ng kuko sa sahig sa kanyang kwarto.

Nasa higaan naman ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at nagbabasa ng movie reviews sa kanyang phone.

"Talaga ba? Buhay pa pala yun?" Pagtataray na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Di mo ba namiss?" Asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya na may kasabay na pagngisi.

"Wala naman ka-miss miss sa kanya. Dapat di na siya bumalik." Sambit ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iiscroll sa kanyang cellphone.

"Di mo pa ba siya nakita kahapon?"

"Late na ako dumating ng bahay galing trabaho. Mukha ba akong may pake?"

"Grabe ka naman, Soo. Di ka pa rin ba naka-move on sa kanya?" Natapos si Baekhyun sa paglilinis ng kuko at tumabi sa kaibigan. "Tagal na ng away niyo. Ilang taon na tayo ngayon. Move on na."

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at naglisik ang mga mata niya kay Baekhyun. "Tingin mo ba makakalimutan ko yung pagbigay-bigay niya ng regalo sa akin tuwing birthday ko tapos kung anu-anong insekto o hayop lang pala yung laman. Nakagat pa ako ng bubuyog dahil sa kanya. Tingin mo mabilis kong makakalimutan yun? Baek, hindi."

"Di ba ginantihan mo naman? Niregaluhan mo nga siya ng patay na daga." Natatawang inalala iyon ni Baekhyun noong mga bata pa lang sila. "Pero alam mo, sobrang gwapo na ni Jongin. Di na siya yung gusgusing bata noon na pawisin tapos ang haba ng buhok. Mas matangkad pa nga din ata siya kay Tito. Teka, bakit di mo alam? Di ba sinabi sayo nila Tita na bumalik na siya? Halos lahat siya ang usap-usapan kahapon. Kaharap lang ng bahay niyo, bahay ni Jongin, Soo. Bakit di mo agad nasagap yung chismis?"

"Baka binanggit sa akin kagabi. Ewan. Di ko tanda. Kaso nga di ba, wala nga ako pake. Pwede ba, wag na natin pag-usapan yung mukhang dagang yun." Kaya nanumbalik na lang si Kyungsoo sa pagtipa sa kanyang cellphone at nakahinga rin nang hindi na binanggit muli ni Baekhyun ang lalaking kinamumuhian niya sa buong mundo.

 

\-------

 

Nasa bilyaran si Jongin sa kanto kasama sina Chanyeol at Sehun.

"Pre, nakita mo na ba si Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kanya habang naghahanap ng anggulo si Chanyeol para sa kanyang susunodna tira.

"Di pa nga eh. Di ko nga alam pano lalapitan sa kanila."

"Pano ba naman kasi kung anu-ano pinagbibibigay mo sa kanya noon. Kaya galit yun sayo." Sagot ni Chanyeol at tumira ng bola.

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin. "Kaya ko naman ginawa yun kasi di niya ko pinapansin. Inaasar pa niya akong uhugin tapos kadiri? Nakakadiri ba ako nung bata tayo? Di ba, hindi naman?"

"No comment ako diyan kase aminado ako pareho tayong dugyot nun." Walang naipasok na bola si Sehun at sumunod na si Jongin.

"Pero ayun na nga, pre. Galit sayo si Kyungsoo kaya kung ano man yang binabalak mo, cancel mo na." Bilin ni Chanyeol sa kanya at napahinga na lang ng malalim si Jongin at nakapasok ng bola sa isa sa mga basket nito.

 

\-------

 

Pagdating ng hapon, nautusan si Kyungsoo na magdilig ng halaman.

Malakas ang patugtog sa harap nila Jongin na panay slow RnB ang playlist. Di naman ganun magpatugtog ang dalawang ate ni Jongin sa kanila kaya may hinuha siya na si Jongin ang nagpapatugtog sa mga oras na iyon.

Wala naman kaso kay Kyungsoo ang taste sa music ni Jongin, dahil karamihan sa mga pinapatugtog nito ay laman din ng playlist niya sa Spotify.

Pero nang marinig niya ang pagbukas ng gate sa bahay nila Jongin ay bigla siyang kinabahan. Ayaw niya makita si Jongin at higit sa lahat, ayaw niya makipag-usap dito.

Ngunit, huli na ang lahat, dahil bago pa man siya kumaripas ng takbo papasok sa bahay nila, ay kumaway na sa kanya si Jongin na may malaking nakakaasar na ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

"Kyungsoo! Long time no see!"

Bumalik kay Kyungsoo ang mga salitang binitiwan sa kanya ni Baekhyun nitong umaga. Oo na. Gumwapo nga si daga. Tumangkad pa. Lumaki pa ang katawan. Bakit di na siya uhuging daga?

Napatingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa kumukulimlim na langit. May pagbabadya ng pag-ulan. Napailing na lang siya sa kadismayahan. Dear Rey Langit bakit kailangan niya magdusa? Wala siyang takas kay Jongin daga. (Este Jongin Papa)

"Kamusta ka na, Soo?"

Napa-diretso ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at napaatras siya bigla dahil masyadong malapit si Jongin sa kanya.

Mabango.

Matangkad.

Malinis.

Asan na si Jongin daga?

Pekeng ngiti ang binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Buti na lang member siya ng Theater Org noon, naging main lead pa nga siya ng isang musical sa sobrang galing niya umarte.

"Uy, ikaw pala yan. Nakabalik ka na pala." Pero sa loob loob niya gusto niyang sabihin, 'Uy hindi ka na mukhang daga.'

Ewan ba ni Kyungsoo, pero sa pagngiti sa kanya ni Jongin (isang napakagwapong ngiti) feeling niya lumuwag ang briefs niya.

"Oo, kahapon lang din ng hapon. Ayoko na mag-stay dun. Dito ko na lang ipagpapatuloy yung studies ko." Kwento ng (gwapong) dagang si Jongin. Kung maka-kwento akala mo may pinagsamahan sila.

"Ah, ganun ba? Akala ko graduate ka na. Repeater ka ba?"

Natawa si Jongin at umiling. "Hindi. Gusto ko lang ulit mag-aral. Nakapag-phd na ako pero gusto ko pa rin matuto. Teka, ikaw ba? Ano na trabaho mo?"

'Wow ha, pano nakakatagal tong timawang 'to kakausap sa akin?'

Gusto na talaga sumibat ni Kyungsoo sa pakikipag-usap kay Jongin, kaso... (gwapo eh, malaman, malinis) very smooth si bugok, alam niya pano patagalin ang usapan kahit di naman sila friends.

Napa-hehe si Kyungsoo at halatang banas na sa pakikipag-usap kay Jongin, pero G lang.

"Dancer ako sa club. Sa Pegasus sa Quezon Ave." Pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ni Jongin. Gusto na tumawa nang malakas ni Kyungsoo dahil mukhang paniniwalaan siya ni Jongin.

Walang pinagbago ang daga, ignorante pa rin.

"Akala ko ba, teacher ka na sa public school dito sa baranggay?"

Ay nagbago na nga talaga siya.

Napangiwi si Kyungsoo at kumuha na lang ulit ng isang tabong tubig sa timba at nagdilig muli.

Tumawa nang bahagya si Jongin at binulsa ang mga kamay. "Di ka pa rin talaga nagbago, Soo. Pero ang liit mo pa rin pala. Mas matangkad na rin ako sayo. Hanggang baba lang pala kita." Sabi niya, with matching hand gestures na ubod nang nakakaasar.

Tiningnan nang masama ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. "Gusto mo lasunin kita? May fertilizer ako dito."

"Baka lalo lang ako lumaki niyan."

"Hay ewan."

Tinawanan lang siya ulit ni Jongin. "Alam mo, may nagbago pala sayo. Ngayon ko lang napansin."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "Ano na naman?"

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo dahil inalis niya ang mga patay na dahon sa halaman nang biglang may malapit na paghinga sa kanyang tenga at sabi'y, "Mas lalo ka naging cute."

Ready na sana si Kyungsoo na ihataw ang tabo kay Jongin pero gaya nga ng sabi nila, mabilis ang daga, at ayun na nga, napaatras si Jongin at ngumisi sa kanya. Napakaayos pa rin ng tindig nito at oo na, masyadong gwapo, masyadong masyadong grrrrr.

"See you ulit, Soo! Dadaan pa pala ako kina Chanyeol." Kumindat ito sa kanya bago lumakad nang matulin papunta sa street nila Chanyeol.

Sa sobrang inis, binuhat na lang ni Kyungsoo ang natirang tubig sa timba at pagalit na binuhos sa mga halamang minamahal niya.

Sa huli ay pinagsisihan niya ito at ginulo ang buhok.

"Leche talagang Jongin yun."

 

\-------

 

Nasa kwarto ni Chanyeol si Jongin at si Sehun. Naglalaro ng LOL si Chanyeol samantalang nakahilata lang si Jongin at Sehun sa sahig at nakatingin sa kisame.

"Pre, wala ka bang balak alisin yung agiw sa kisame mo?" Biglang sabi ni Sehun.

"Oo nga, pre. Pamamamahayan ka na ng mga gagamba rito." Dagdag ni Jongin habang nakangiti na agad na napansin ni Sehun.

"Linisan niyo kung gusto niyo. Busy pa ko mga pre."

"Hoy, Jongin. Bakit ganyan ka makangiti? Nanood ka porn no?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kanya na may pagtaas pa ng kilay.

"Bakit naman ako manonood ng porn kung meron pang mas maganda panoorin kesa dun?"

Patuloy ang pagtipa ni Chanyeol sa kanyang keyboard at mouse. "Si Kyungsoo ba yan, pre?"

"Ahh," Tango ni Sehun. "Si Kyungsoo nga. Bakit, pre? Nakita mo na ba siya?"

"Di lang nakita. Nakausap pa." Tumayo si Jongin at kinuha ang walis tambo sa tabi ng pintuan at tinanggal ang agiw sa kisame ni Chanyeol.

"Uy wow, sipag niya." Komento ni Sehun sa sahig habang pinapanood si Jongin sa paglinis ng kisame. Di alintana sa kanya na nabubudburan na rin siya ng alikabok sa taas niya. Kaya, bumahing siya.

Nang matapos ay umupo si Jongin sa kama ni Chanyeol at ngumiti. "Lalo siya naging cute."

"Cute nga pero mataray." Dagdag ni Chanyeol habang naglalaro.

Tumabi si Sehun kay Jongin. "Ano pinagusapan niyo?"

"Wala naman. Tapos sabi ko sa kanya, may nagbago sa kanya," Tiniklop ni Jongin ang mga braso sa likod ng ulo niya bago humiga. "Lalo siya naging cute."

"Tae, pre. Aminin mo nga, mahal mo si Kyungsoo no? Siya talaga dahilan bakit ka bumalik." Ani ni Sehun.

"Mahal ko na yun. Matagal na. Matagal na matagal na. At nung nasa London ko lang narealize." Ngiti ni Jongin habang inaalala ang mga panahong miss na miss na niya si Kyungsoo sa London habang hawak ang nag-iisa nilang litrato mula noong bata pa sila.

 

\-------

 

Naghihiwa ng sibuyas si Kyungsoo at humahapdi na ang mga mata nang umextra ang kuya niya at tinanong, "Nakita mo na si Jongin?"

Di siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa paghiwa ng sibuyas.

"Galit ka pa rin ba sa kanya, bunso?"

Dedma pa rin si Kyungsoo. Basta usapang Jongin no comment siya. Naumay na siya kagabi sa mga kwento ng mama at papa niya tungkol kay Jongin. Tuwang-tuwa sila habang nagkukuwento at si Kyungsoo naman ay inis na inis na marinig lang niya ang pangalang Jongin, kumukulo na ang dugo niya.

"Bunso, alam ko naman yung nangyari sa inyo noon. Pero bata pa kayo nun. Matatanda na kayo, patawarin mo na si Jongin."

Di rin nakapagtimpi si Kyungsoo. "Kuya, di naman na ako galit. Ayoko lang makipag-associate sa kanya."

"Alam mo ba na crush ka nun?"

Muntik na mahiwa ni Kyungsoo ang sariling daliri. "Ha?"

"Si Jongin, may crush sayo noon pa. Di ba binigyan ka niya ng love letter bago siya umalis? Nabasa ko pa nga yun eh." Paliwanag ni Seungsoo. Samantalang biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa rebelasyong ito.

"Anong love letter, kuya? Wala naman akong natanggap na ganun bago siya umalis." Kumunot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"Nilagay ko yun sa desk mo nun. Nakalagay sa posporo yung sulat. Maikli lang---wag mo sabihing natapon mo??"

Walang maalala si Kyungsoo noong fifteen years old siya. Panigurado, inisip niyang kalat yun kaya agad niyang tinapon. Dahil cleanliness ang number one niyang policy, panigurado, bumagsak nga ang posporong yun sa basurahan.

"Uh..."

"Hay, natapon mo nga. Pero ayun, malaki naman na kayo, Soo. Di mo ba alam kahit sila mama at papa alam na may gusto sayo si Jongin?"

Namula si Kyungsoo sa nalaman. Pero hinayaan pa rin na magpaliwanag pa ang kuya niya.

"Bago umalis si Jongin nung araw na yon, umamin si Jongin sa akin. Di na rin ako nagulat. Kung pano ka pa lang tingnan at asarin nun, alam ko na na iba eh. Binigay niya sa akin yung sulat, syempre binasa ko rin tapos nilagay ko sa mesa mo. Kaso di ba na kina Baekhyun ka nun. At ayun kwinento ko kina mama tsaka kay papa yung sulat."

Nanlaki na lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "A-Ano yung laman ng sulat?"

"Bunso," nilagay ni Seungsoo ang kamay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit di kaya kayo mag-usap ni Jongin tungkol dito? Ang tagal na rin, Soo. Hindi ba oras na para ayusin niyo yung gusot niyo nung bata pa kayo?"

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at inihanda ang bawang at kamatis.

"Niloloko mo naman ata ako, kuya. Imposibleng mangyari yang sinasabi mo."

"Kaya nga kita nilapitan kase nag-aalala na kami sayo. Mag-iisang linggo na si Jongin na nakabalik pero dedma ka pa rin."

"Di ko alam, kuya." Naghiwa na siya ng kamatis. "Di naman talaga ako galit sa kanya. Naiinis pa rin ako sa kanya. Tapos ang lakas ng loob na kausapin ako pagkatapos niya kong paiyakin tuwing birthday ko. Okay naman kami nun, pero bigla siyang naging papansin, ewan. May topak siya, kuya. Nakakainis."

"Pero Soo, kapag handa ka na, mag-usap kayong dalawa. Di na kayo bata para gumawa ng mga ganung bagay tulad noon..." Biglang natawa si Seungsoo. "Pero naaalala ko pa rin yung nahuling daga ng pusa natin noon tapos binigay mo kay Jongin. Napalo ka tuloy ni mama."

"Binibigyan nga niya ko ng bote ng uuod, ng kung anu-anong insekto, sino ba di matutuwa dun?"

"Basta, mag-usap kayo. Di man ngayon, pero kapag handa ka na. Ayun, natanong ko lang naman kung nakita mo na siya ulit. Sige, bunso, hintayin ko yang niluluto mo." Dalawa pang tapik sa kanyang likuran bago umalis si Seungsoo sa kusina bitbit ang lalagyan ng Stick-O.

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagluluto, subalit ginugulo pa rin siya ng impormasyong nalaman na hindi niya inasahan sa buong buhay niya.

 

\-------

 

Araw ng Lunes at umuulan. Pagpasok sa eskwelahang pinagtuturuan ay umuulan, maging sa pag-uwi ay umuulan pa rin.

Nang makarating sa bahay ay may sumitsit kay Kyungsoo. Pagtingala niya, nakadungaw si Jongin sa terrace at kumaway sa kanya ng may malaking ngiti sa labi. Kahit medyo madilim at ang ilaw ay galing lang sa street light ay aninag pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang magandang ngiti ni Jongin.

Naalala niya bigla ang sinabi ng kuya Seungsoo niya sa kanya kaya agad siyang umiwas ng tingin. Malamig ang panahon dahil sa pag-ulan, ngunit kabaliktaran ito ng init na bumabalot sa kanyang mga pisngi.

"Kamusta ka naman, Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang bukasan ng gate pero tumingin rin kay Jongin.

Nakangiti pa rin ang daga sa kanya, pero di niya sinagot at dali-daling pumasok sa kanilang bahay.

Malakas ang kabog sa kanyang dibdib kaya imbis na batiin ang kanyang mga magulang ay mabilis siyang tumakbo papasok sa kanyang kwarto at humilata sa kanyang kama.

Simula nang sinabi sa kanya ni Seungsoo ang tungkol kay Jongin ay agad siyang kumunsulta kay Baekhyun.

Nakakainis yung reaksyon sa mukha ni Baekhyun kasi mukhang di rin siya nagulat sa nalaman. Siya lang ba talaga yung namumukod tanging mangmang sa feelings ni Jongin sa kanya?

Nakakabwiset. Kahit sa klase niya kanina, lalo na't nung binigyan niya ng pagsusulit ang mga estudyante niya at ubod ng tahimik ay di niya magawang mapaisip sa nakaraan nila ni Jongin.

At higit sa lahat, di niya malimutan ang mga salitang binitiwan ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

_"Di ba Soo dati manghang-mangha ka dati sa mga insekto tsaka sa uuod. Dati napaisip din ako pano kaya kung kaya ka nireregaluhan ni Jongin ng ganun eh kasi akala niya magugustuhan mo kasi nga di ba, sa ating dalawa, ikaw naman talaga yung weirdo. May panghuli ka pa nga ng tutubi nun nung talahiban pa yung sa Makopa St. Pero syempre, dahil bata pa tayo, akala natin pangasar niya sayo yun. Tsaka, di ba, Biology tinapos ni Jongin? Nak ng tokwa, PhD grad pa. Tapos ikaw naman, nagtuturo ng Science sa grade 3. Hmm."_

Bumangon si Kyungsoo sa pagkahiga at sumilip sa kanyang bintana.

Wrong move.

Nandun si Jongin at nakita rin siyang sumilip dahil nagkatinginan sila. Biglang sinara ni Kyungsoo ang kurtina at nagpahulog muli sa kanyang kama. Tumitig siya sa kisame ng ilang minuto at bumulong sa sarili, "Bakit ba ganito?"

 

\-------

 

Walang nakakaalam sa sulat na binigay niya kay Seungsoo bago umalis ng Pilipinas. Marahil, ayaw talaga ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kahit nakapag-confess na siya kahit sa sulat lang.

Bata pa nga sila nun, pero crush talaga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Fifteen lang din siya nung narealize niya iyon, at 22 lang siya nung narealize niya sa London na mahal niya talaga si Kyungsoo.

Pero mukhang wala talaga siyang pag-asa kay Kyungsoo. Mag-iisang buwan na siyang nakabalik sa Pilipinas pero kahit anong pangungulit niya kay Kyungsoo ay dinidedma na siya nito. Siguro nga galit pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil sa mga regalo niya noon. Siguro nga di na siya papatawarin pa ni Kyungsoo.

Kaya naman bago magpasukan, dahil nag-enroll muli siya para sa Microbiology, ay humingi na siya ng tulong sa mga kaibigan.

"Pre, ano ba dapat kong gawin kay Kyungsoo?"

"Chanyeol, labas mo na yung lambanog niyo!" Utos ni Sehun.

Ilang saglit pa at nang nag-umpisang uminom si Jongin at tuluyan nang nalasing, ay nagsalita na ito.

"Di ko naman alam na hindi pala siya matutuwa sa mga regalo ko noon. Gustong gusto ko siya maging kaibigan kasi kamukha niya si Pororo sa TV. Tapos kapag ngumiti pa, heart shape. Heart shape, pre. Ang ganda. Ang cute tingnan. Sabi ko pa kay mama, 'Ma bakit kapag ngumiti ako di hugis puso tulad kay Kyungsoo?' tapos tinawanan lang ako ni mama. Tapos hanggang sa di ko na mapigilang panoorin lagi si Kyungsoo."

Tameme ang dalawa habang nagkukwento si Jongin. Di alam ni Jongin na siya na lang ang umiinom. Taga lagay na lang ng lambanog ang dalawa sa baso ni Jongin habang nagkukwento 'to.

"Nakita ko siya kumukuha ng suso, ng uod sa halamanan, pati caterpillar, tutubi, kung anu-ano pa, kaya nga nung birthday niya nanghuli ako tapos yun yung niregalo ko sa kanya kase akala ko magugustuhan niya. Akala ko dun na niya nga ako papansinin. Magkaharap lang kami ng bahay pero di ko siya magawang lapitan. Akala ko nung una, nagustuhan niya yung mga regalo ko kaya nga yun lagi regalo ko, kaso niregaluhan niya ko ng patay na daga. Patay na daga. Sinigawan pa niya ako ng, panget, uhugin, marumi, mukhang daga. Galit na galit siya nun. Di ba nakita niyo yun?"

Lumagok muna siya ng isang basong lambanog.

"Simula nun, huminto ako. Di ko na siya ginulo. Di rin naman niya ako pinapansin. Hanggang sa ayun na nga, kinuha ako ni lolo at ni mama para mag-aral sa London nung namatay si papa. Bago ako umalis, binigyan ko si kuya Seungsoo ng love letter ko para kay Kyungsoo. Tapos ayun, nandito na ako. Siguro nga wala talaga akong pag-asa sa kanya kasi ganun nga. Inis siya sa akin kahit humingi na ako ng sorry sa sulat ko."

"Tangina, pre." Ang nasabi na lang ni Sehun.

Napainom tuloy si Chanyeol ng lambanog. "Matagal mo na pala talaga siyang gusto. Bakit di mo kausapin ngayon? Ipaintindi mo sa kanya yung tunay mong intensyon noon. Kesa ganito ka, nalilito, walang closure sa kanya."

"Kutob ko tuloy di nabasa ni Kyungsoo sulat mo. Ewan kutob ko lang." Panimula ni Sehun. "Kaklase ko yan nung 4th year high school. Nung wala ka na Jongin. As in dami manliligaw ni Kyungsoo. Marami nagpapadala ng sulat pero tinatapon lang niya. Kalat daw kasi. OC rin kase nun."

"Pano nga kung ganun, Jongin? Mas mabuti kung kausapin mo na siya."

"Ahh tanginang buhay naman 'to. Bahala na nga. Mag-inom na lang tayo."

Dahil sa mga oras na iyon, ayaw na mag-isip ni Jongin. Malaki ang posibilidad na tama ang hinuha ni Sehun, pero baka nga rin wala talaga siya pagasa kay Kyungsoo. Nabasa man niya o hindi, malamang wala talaga.

 

\-------

 

Busy si Kyungsoo sa pag-check ng papel ng kanyang mga estudyante. Litong-lito siya dahil sa tuwing makakasalubong niya si Jongin nitong mga araw ay hindi man lang ito ngumingiti sa kanya. Di tulad noong mga nakaraang araw na panay ang bati nito sa kanya at palatanong kung kamusta ang araw niya.

May kirot sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing iniisip ang biglang pag-iwas sa kanya ni Jongin nang biglang may kumakatok sa kanyang pinto.

"Kyungsoo, pwede ka ba maistorbo?" Tawag ni Seungsoo sa kanya.

Dahil mabigat ang pakiramdam niya, napagdesisyunan niyang kausapin ang kuya niya tungkol kay Jongin.

"Kuya..." Malungkot ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo at sabay yumakap kay Seungsoo. "Kuya, masama ba ako?"

"Ha? Bakit mo naman naisip yan?"

"Ang sama ko ata kay Jongin nun, kuya." Naiiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nakabaon ang mukha niya sa dibdib ng kapatid. "Di na niya ko pinapansin, kuya. G-Gusto ko siya kausapin pero di ko na ata kaya pang humarap sa kanya."

Lumuluha si Kyungsoo. Inangat niya ang tingin sa kuya niya at ngayon lang napagdikit-dikit ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. Mula sa mga regalong natanggap niya kay Jongin magpa-hanggang sa panahong bumalik muli si Jongin sa buhay niya.

Pinunasan ni Seungsoo ang mga luha niya.

"Kyungsoo, hinihintay ka ni Jongin sa baba."

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napatingin sa baba nila malapit sa hagdan. Naroroon nga si Jongin at nakaupo sa sala.

"K-Kuya, galit ba si Jongin? Hindi na niya ako pinapansin..."

"Shhh. Hindi siya galit, Soo. Tanda mo ba yung sinabi ko na mag-usap kayo? Baka ito na yung tamang panahon para mapakinggan niyo ang isa't-isa. Mag-usap na kayo hangga't nasa mall pa sina mama. Dito lang ako sa kwarto ko. Baba  ka na, Soo."

Sa pagsara ng pinto ni Seungsoo, napalunon si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang bumaba ng hagdan.

 

\-------

 

Tahimik ang dalawa maliban sa malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan sa labas ng bahay. Magkatabi sila sa sala ngunit may espasyo sa gitna nila.

"H-Hindi mo daw nabasa yung sulat ko sayo?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at sumagot nang tapat. "Hindi ko sinasadyang itapon yun. Akala ko kalat kaya malamang naitapon ko. Wala rin namang nabanggit si kuya na binigay mo. Siguro akala niya ayoko na na ipaalala pa niya sa akin yun. Pero hindi ko talaga alam, Jongin. Sorry."

May maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin. "Okay lang, Kyungsoo. Pero patawarin mo ko kung natakot man kita sa mga niregalo ko sayo noon. Di ko rin naman inasahan na ikagagalit mo yun. Alam mo ba, dahil sayo kaya kumuha ako ng Biology course? Sa panghuhuli ko ng mga insekto nun, natuwa rin ako. Pero, sorry talaga. I don't mean to offend you. Wala rin akong intensyong saktan ka. Sorry, Soo."

Napatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Kaya Biology kinuha mo kasi dahil sa akin?"

Tumingin pabalik si Jongin sa kanya at tumango.

Napayuko si Kyungsoo. "Buong akala ko noon, inaasar mo lang ako. Sa lahat ng natanggap ko na regalo, iyo lang yung naiiba. Siguro dahil bata pa tayo nun, bata pa ako nun, ang inaasahan kong matanggap ay yung normal na laruan. Hindi yung isang jar na may lamang insekto at kung anu-ano pa sa loob. Di naman ako galit na sayo. Naiinis lang. Pero naiintindihan ko na, Jongin. Patawarin mo rin ako sa mga nagawa ko noon. Binigyan pa kita ng patay na daga. Di bale, napalo naman ako ni mama nun kaya yun na ganti mo. Sorry kung tinatawag kitang uhugin, daga, dugyot non. Sorry talaga Jongin." Nangingilid ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo pero syempre, expert na rin ata siya magpigil nito.

"Okay, lang Soo. Pinapatawad naman kita. Wala na yun sa akin. Matagal na yun nangyari. Sana mapatawad mo rin ako."

"Pinapatawad na kita Jongin, kahit wala ka naman talagang ginawang mali. Mali yung akala ko kaya ako ang may pagkakamali."

"Wag mo na isipin yun, Soo. Sana okay na tayo pagkatapos nito."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Ikaw nga dyan yung hindi na namamansin nitong mga araw."

"Uh...kasi..." Kumamot sa ulo si Jongin at napayuko. Kita ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot sa kanyang mukha.

"Bakit di mo sabihin? Nandito rin naman na tayo kaya sabihin mo na, Jongin."

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin at taimtim siyang tiningnan. "Di na ako magpapaligoy ligoy pa. Gusto kita, Kyungsoo. Gustong gusto. Matagal na bata pa lang tayo. Kaya ko nga nagawang regaluhan ka...uh...kaso ayun. Pero kaya rin ako bumalik dito kasi dahil sayo. Papahintulutan mo ba akong manligaw sayo? Maghihintay ako, Soo. Di naman kita mamadaliin, pero kung pahihintulutan mo ko, asahan mo na gagawin ko ang makakaya ko para kahit onti lang madama mo sana na totoo at seryoso ang nararamdaman ko para sayo. Okay lang din naman kahit hindi. Hindi kita pipilitin. Masaya na ako na nagkalinawan na tayo sa kung anong gusot natin noon. Kaya..."

Di na nag-isip pa si Kyungsoo. Marahil di pa nga niya ganun kagusto si Jongin ngayon, oo attracted siya dahil sino ba naman ang hindi magagwapuhan kay Jongin ngayon. Di lang siya gwapo, may maipagmamalaki rin sa edukasyong nakamtam niya. At isa pa, matagal na ring may gusto si Jongin sa kanya, kaya...

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang malapad. Isang hugis puso na ikinatibok muli ng puso ni Jongin nang paulit-ulit.

Parang bumalik sa nakaraan kung kelan niya unang nakita ang hugis puso ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, Jongin. Pinahihintulutan na kita."

Sa mga sandaling iyon, huminto rin ang pagbuhos ng ulan at tila ba nagliwanag ang paligid dahil sa kambal nilang ngiti na nagsilbing araw nila sa hapong kay dilim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Mahigit tatlong buwan na rin nang maging magkasintahan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Salamat sa recording na tinago ni Sehun at Chanyeol noong naglasing si Jongin. Mas lalo pa tumindi ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang marinig ang mga pinagsasasabi ni Jongin noon. Sasagutin na rin naman niya talaga si Jongin, pero dahil sa recording na yun, mas lalong wala na siyang kawala pa.

Masaya ang kanilang mga pamilya at mga kaibigan sa kinahinatnatan ng dalawa. Kahit busy si Kyungsoo sa pagtuturo, sa paghanda sa mga lesson plans para sa kanyang mga estudyante, kahit busy si Jongin sa pag-aaral niyang muli at pagiging assistant veterinarian sa isang pet clinic na pagmamay-ari ng kanyang pinsan na si Junmyeon, ay nagagawa pa rin nilang magkaroon ng oras para sa isa't-isa. May mga araw na hinahatid sundo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pinapasukan. Minsan sabay silang nanonood ng cat videos, dog videos, nature videos sa Twitter. Pero madalas nag-sesend sila sa isa't-isa ng mga cute animal videos. May mga tampuhan at pag-aaway sila at madalas si Kyungsoo ang sumusuyo kay Jongin. Pero kahit anong bagyo ang tahakin ng dalawa, nakakalabas pa rin sila sa unos nang may tibay at matinding pagmamahal para sa isa't-isa.

Ngayong third monthsary na nila, pumunta sila sa Manila Zoo at sa Ocean Park para mag-date.

Masaya silang nag-usap tungkol sa mga hayop na kanilang nakita. Nagsalitan sila ng mga trivia at kung anu-ano pa. Hawak kamay nilang tinahak ang mga kasuluk-sulukan ng mga lugar na binisita at si Kyungsoo...malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya habang nagpapaliwanag si Jongin ng mga nalalaman tungkol sa clown fish. Hindi na siya nakikinig sa sinasabi ni Jongin, bagkus, tumingkayad siya at pinatakan ng halik ang kasintahan sa kanyang mga labi at ngumiti.

Sa point of view naman ni Jongin, napalunon siya at namula sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Malaki pa rin ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo at ubod ng ganda nito sa harap niya. Namumula ang mga pisngi, nagniningning ang mga mata. Habang nagsisilanguyan ang mga isda sa paligid, at habang dinaraanan sila ng mga pamilya, bata, magkasing-irog, magkabarkada man o nag-iisa, si Kyungsoo lang ang namumukod-tanging nagpahinto sa pag-ikot ng mundo niya.

"Isa pa nga." Tinapik-tapik niya muli ang kanyang mga labi at hindi naman siya binigo ni Kyungsoo nang halikan siya muli sa kanyang mga labi. Hindi lang isang beses kundi limang beses pa habang nakakapit ito sa kanyang mga bisig.

Hindi naalis ang magandang ngiti sa maganda at maala-anghel na mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Sobrang perpekto ng height difference nila. Nakatingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nakayuko bahagya ang ulo ni Jongin habang tinititigan siya.

"Ang dami nun ah." Banggit ni Jongin sa kanya. Kinuha ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ito. "Bakit ganyan ngiti mo, Soo?"

Tumawa kaunti si Kyungsoo. Nanliliit ang mga mata sa kanyang bawat ngiti. "Kasi mahal na mahal kita."

Inikot ni Jongin ang tingin. Medyo nahihiya dahil sa sobrang kilig. "Hihikain ata ako ah."

"May hika ka?" Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo na sinakyan naman ni Jongin sa maikling pag-arte niyang nahahapo.

Kunwaring nahihirapang huminga si Jongin pero hindi ito naging epektibo dahil hinampas siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso at sinabing, "Mali naman yung acting mo, Ni. Para ka namang humihikbi eh. Tama na yang arte mo."

Ngumuso si Jongin at ginulo ang buhok. "Di talaga ako magaling umarte." Pagtawa niya pero hinalikan siya ulit ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi nang paulit-ulit.

"Ewan ko sayo, Jongin. Kumain na nga tayo. Nagugutom na ako."

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin at hinila siya palabas para kumain.

Para naman kay Kyungsoo, isang realisasyon ang napagtanto niya. Wala nang sasaya pa sa piling ni Jongin at kung ano man ang nakaraan nila, isa na lang itong bahagi ng nakaraan na nagdala sa kung ano man sila ngayon.

Humarap si Jongin sa kanya ng may ngiting kasing liwanag ng araw sa langit. "Lam mo, pakasalan na kaya kita."


End file.
